megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Haru Okumura
|englishva= }} Haru Okumura is a playable character from Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5: Playable Character; Empress Confidant Design Haru has short and curly light auburn hair and brown eyes. She wears her school’s uniform modified to her taste; a pink turtlenecked cardigan with short puffed sleeves, the standard black and red plaid skirt, white tights with black flower patterns, and black mary janes. Her burglar outfit consists of a mauve cavalier hat with a plumed feather, violet gloves, long sleeved light pink blouse with a cravat, black corset vest, puffy mauve shorts, black pantyhose, a holster belt carrying ammo, and she wears a black bandit mask. Personality Haru lives an elegant life and is naive to what the actual world is like but has good communication skills. However, she has quite a stressful life due to her father's occupation and constantly do as her father told him to without question. As the result, she does not find value in human relations and has avoided connecting with others for this reason. After meeting and joining the Phantom Thieves, she learns how to properly convey her mind and connecting with others. In her spare time, she enjoys taking care of plants. Profile ''Persona 5'' Haru is a third year student in Shujin Academy. She is the daughter of the president of a fast food manufacturer. She has an arranged marriage with a fiance, who she despises for his controlling and angry nature. She first met Morgana by coincidence, seeing him wandering on street after having a falling out with the other Thieves and approached him, resulting in her being dragged into the Palace where she awakened to her Persona. Not wanting to get married, she decided to work with Morgana to change her father's heart. She is met at the Jichu Base. Morgana introduces Haru to the Phantom Thieves of Hearts as the "Beauty Thief". She and Morgana then challenges the Phantom Thieves to a competition who can get the treasure first. The protagonist then meets Haru again at school, and Makoto confirms her identity as the Beauty Thief whom they met at Jichu Base earlier. Makoto suggests Haru to cooperate with them since they also after her father, but Haru refuses, insisting she will only work with Morgana since this is her family's problem. However, when the party finds her being forcefully dragged by her fiance and Morgana got kicked by him, Haru finally reveals that she is actually after her father's treasure not to redeem him but simply so she doesn't need to marry her fiance. Finally be honest with herself, she and Morgana decides to team up with the Phantom Thieves. With the help of the Phantom Thieves, Haru defeats both her dangerously abusive fiance and father, who chooses to stay in denial and ignore his daughter's unhappiness for the sake of maintaining his business. Haru's father, once his heart is stolen, does reveal that he truly love his daughter and wants nothing but the best for her, earning the respect and admiration of the Phantom Thieves. In the same broadcasted speech he makes before the crowd, he is about to reveal the true mastermind behind the Palaces when he is abruptly assassinated, sending Haru into spiraling sadness and shock. After some time, Haru decides to stay a Phantom Thief to discover this mastermind her father spoke, honor her father's legacy and atone for his death, feeling guilty and responsible for it in some way. If the player does not complete her dungeon in time, she will be forced to marry her fiancé, and a complaint is filed against the protagonist, leading to his arrest. As with the other "time-out" bad endings, it is revealed that this is a false recollection caused by the Protagonist being heavily drugged during Sae Niijima's interrogation. She leaves to let him collect himself, at which point Goro Akechi takes the opportunity to assassinate him. Gallery Trivia *Haru is shown using the skill Psyo, a Psychic skill that has not appeared in the franchise since Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner. *Noir in the Japanese official site is given the title of "Phantom Thieves' Noble Daughter" , implying she still acts like a wealthy lady during the heist. *Haru acts as a contrast to Mitsuru Kirijo from Persona 3. Both have a Persona of the Empress Arcana, come from rich families, were put into an arranged marriage and lose their father throughout the game which they are devastated by. However, Mitsuru is the tomboy of her group, very cold and professional and addresses most of the group by their last names. Haru, on the other hand, is very feminine (wears pink, waters plants etc.), much more friendly and prefers first-name basis with affectionate honorifics. Mitsuru first created SEES to protect her father while Haru joined the Phantom Thieves of Hearts to reform hers. Mitsuru was the first member to join SEES, while Haru is the last (female) member to join the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Mitsuru didn't care about her marriage while Haru openly objected to hers. Category:Allies